A number of conventional techniques have been developed to support implementations of various vacation rental marketplaces in which disparate owners of second or vacation homes can rent personal property to temporary travelers, such as vacationers and is travelers. In a vacation rental marketplace, a family or a group of people (e.g., group of friends) may rent anything from cabins, condominiums, summer homes, to villas, barns, farm houses, and castles. These types of rental properties are desirable as typical hotel or motel buildings are not well-suited to accommodate families or groups of people, and are usually less private and less comforting to some guests.
With the advent of networked computing devices, facilitating the renting of properties electronically has enabled travelers to more readily enjoy the experiences of renting others' homes. However, conventional techniques and known technological solutions have been sub-optimal in guiding or navigating travelers to desired activities. Further, conventional computing devices in traditional vacation rental marketplaces are not well-suited to provide sufficient information to travelers regarding activities in a local in which a rental property is located. For example, data systems for various proprietor wars and/or providers of goods and services in a geographic location are independently operated and generally lack interconnections to enable travelers access to a sufficient information to fully determine activities in which a traveler may participate. Another drawback to conventional rental marketplaces is that computer implementations of concierge-like services for guests may be somewhat limited or negligible due to the lack of computing and/or administrative resources. As such, a travel experience for a traveler generally is suboptimal as conventional systems usually do not provide for real-time modification of information provided about activities of interest to a user.
While conventional approaches are functional, the usual structures and/or functionalities for renting properties are not well-suitable to the increasing technological demands required to optimally guide and/or service the predilections of travelers effectively, including during a traveler's stay. Thus, what is needed is a solution for channelizing a participant to desired activities in association with a computerized rental system effectively without the limitations of conventional techniques.